


the salt on your lips

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, First Time, Interspecies Sex, Levi has a self lubricating dick basically, M/M, bottom erwin, don't blame me this if fanfiction kay, merman levi, nonverbal levi, weird stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: For some reason, Erwin expected Levi's scales to be sharp and rough, the way they look shining in the light, almost a little dangerous, a sort of armour. But instead, they feel rather soft, almost slippery when Erwin runs his fingers over them. It makes Levi seem a little more vulnerable maybe, a little more human when, in reality, he's just as naked without clothes as Erwin is.





	the salt on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> day 24

"Levi?" Erwin calls softly, but even his quiet voice echoes in the empty space, bouncing off the stony walls to mix with the soft splashing of water. The walls are still cold and wet when Erwin touches them, the stone under his feet slippery. The water that's left on the ceiling creeps and drops slowly from the stalactites hanging above the water. It's still somewhat eerie every time, but fascinating nonetheless.

Erwin discovered the cave years ago, when he was still a child, wonders and adventures close to his heart. They still are today, but Erwin has less time to chase them. As a child he spent hours wandering and one day, he found this place. It has changed a bit over the years, the water that rises ceiling high during the rainy season taking its toll on the stone. But it's still solid and whenever the water lowers, Erwin comes back.

It's a nice place to be, tranquil, somewhat out of this world. Erwin's always thought so, though there's not really anything unnatural about the cave as it is. There's a tunnel beneath the water on the far left side, somewhere deep, connecting it to the ocean. And water goes wherever it can, so it fills the cave with salty water however high or low the tides go. And then during the rainy season, water comes from above. It's part of a small river that's dry most of the time, but fills whenever enough rain falls. And then it flows till the river ends somewhere. Erwin never quite managed to get there, but he knows the water reaches those holes in the ceiling and seeps through. It takes a long time for the water to rise to the ceiling, and probably even longer to disappear once the rain subsides, making it impossible to come here for months at a time. But Erwin learned to appreciate it. There's always something wondrous about coming back after so long.

A soft splash almost startles Erwin, eyes roaming through the cave to follow the soft waves of the water to find the source. He finds it a few metres away, or rather him, a glowing shadow floating in the water. Erwin smiles to the sight, heart warming even after all this time. Not that it really matters. It's always been like this, those months where they can't see each other. But, they always come back.

"Levi," Erwin calls again, a little louder this time, more excited. He's tempted to run, but he knows better than that, so he carefully slides his bare feet over the cold stone till he reaches that spot by the shallow water where Levi is waiting for him.

Levi looks up at him, quiet and calm, but his eyes are shining and after a moment, he smiles. It's just the slightest twitch of his lips, but Erwin grins back anyway. It's been so long. It's always been so long. Erwin can't wait to spend every possible minute with Levi those next few months. Because back when he was a child, Erwin did not only find this cave, but Levi too. The memory still feels surreal, the sight of Levi now, like even after all these years, Erwin is still only imagining him.

It's quiet for a moment, Levi's eyes on Erwin, Erwin's all over him in return. He isn't sure what to say first, what to tell Levi, where to start. So much has happened. It's always been like this, but Erwin could never quite figure it out. He likes to think he's gotten used to this after so many years, then again he knows he never will.

Levi blinks like he knows Erwin isn't sure what to say and then he raises a hand, slowly, pointing a slim finger at himself before tapping it against his chin, extending it towards Erwin afterwards. It's a subtle gesture to break the ice, but the meaning still has Erwin choking on a quiet laugh, a feeling that always keeps him up at night when it's pouring outside.

"I missed you too Levi," Erwin says, finally, reaching out to lay a hand against Levi's wet cheek. It's cool and slippery, water dripping from Levi's hair, tickling Erwin's skin. It reminds him that they have more than enough time to talk about everything that's happened in the past few months and when Levi presses his hands against the stones to push his body further up out of the water, Erwin leans in to meet him half-way.

Levi's lips taste like salt-water and freedom, wet but warm when Erwin lets his tongue slider over them to sneak past. His wish is granted with a little sigh that parts Levi's lips, wet hands sliding over slick stones till one finds its way into Erwin's hair. He can feel the water dripping from Levi's skin onto his own, forcing a shudder through his spine when it starts tickling at his neck. Levi pulls away then, grinning.

"You..." Erwin laughs in return, not even able to fake being mad. He missed this, he can't deny it. And Levi knows it.

Shaking his head, Erwin raises a hand to rub at his neck to get rid of the wetness, wondering for a moment if he should just kiss Levi again. He wants to, but ultimately, Erwin is too eager to find out what he's been up to in the past few months. So instead of leaning forward, Erwin leans back.

"So," he starts, simply. "What have you been up to?"

The question is met with an unusually awkward silence, Levi staying still in the water for what feels like minutes. It makes Erwin feel like he's said something wrong, but while he's trying to figure out what that could've been, Levi starts talking.

It's not much, in all honesty. He starts slowly, but all that comes is one word, then another and nothing else. Erwin stares for a moment, wondering if he got it wrong, if Levi is trying to tell him something entirely different, but when he lets it go through his head a few times, he can't think of anything else it could mean.

"You've been... _hiding_? Here?" Erwin finally asks, honestly wishing he's gotten it wrong, but after a short pause, Levi nods. Erwin furrows his brow to the obvious agreement, worry crawling up his spine along with some kind of confusion. Why would Levi be hiding? From what? Is something dangerous out there?

Before Erwin can get lost in his thoughts, he shakes his head to get rid of them, moving a little closer to Levi when he glances away.

"Why are you hiding?" he asks him, silently praying it's nothing that could threaten Levi's life. The ocean is vast after all and deep down where Levi's kind usually resides, there are surely some creatures Erwin's never even heard a whisper of.

Unfortunately however, Levi seems at a sudden loss of words, or gestures rather. He stays unmoving for a moment, brows furrowed when he looks at his hands, fingers flexing. Erwin wonders if it's really because Levi doesn't know how to say it, or because he simply doesn't want to. There's just something odd about his expression, but before Erwin can ask, Levi moves. He raises his hand for a short gesture, brushing his index finger downwards against his cheek twice, startling Erwin.

"You're hiding from... women?"

Erwin speaks low and slowly, uncertain if he got that right, but Levi's gesture of nodding with a little shrug, seems to mean that Erwin did. It doesn't really help Erwin however, because now he's just more confused. He can't think of a reason for Levi to be hiding from a woman, or a female, Erwin isn't exactly sure which term would be right to use here. Either way, it seems to make no sense, so all Erwin can do is ask again.

"Why?"

Levi opens his mouth, the furrow between his brows deepening before he clumsily tries to explain whatever it is that is going on. Now however, Erwin is at a loss. He can't really get Levi's story straight in his head and the harder he tries, the more impossible it seems to get. All he can filter out is that Levi is apparently trying to avoid any females of his kind, though the reason remains a complete mystery to Erwin.

After a few attempts, Levi seems to realise that this will get them nowhere. It must be as frustrating for Levi as it is for Erwin, especially when Erwin thinks back to all those hours they spent learning to communicate with each other. But now Levi gives up, almost sulking when he just start pointing at his tail instead, water splashing when he moves it.

It's then that Erwin finally notices the slight difference he thought he saw before. Aside from the fact that Levi grew a bit, something Erwin notices almost every time however, as he is sure Levi notices about him too, there's a difference to the colour of Levi's scales. The soft blue colours seem more vibrant for some reason, shinier even in the dim light of the cavern. It's an almost glowing pattern Erwin never really noticed before. Of course he's seen Levi's tail plenty of times, but in his memory it's always been one solid blue colour, while now there's a distinct pattern with several shades of blue, lining the refined form of the tail itself. It's a huge difference now that Erwin thinks about it and he feels even worse for not noticing it sooner.

However, that doesn't make Erwin understand what Levi's been trying to tell him all this time, so after a moment of hard thinking, all he can give him is a questioning look. When Levi points at his tail yet again, Erwin smiles a little.

"I noticed," he clarifies. "But... I don't understand what it means...?"

Erwin feels bad not understanding something that seems to be quite obvious to Levi, but he sees honestly no reason for Levi to be hiding from women because of his tail. Surely it's very beautiful, not that it wasn't before, but that's no reason to hide. Erwin can't believe Levi would be embarrassed, not to mention that he didn't say he was hiding from his people in general, just the females. And Erwin doesn't understand.

Levi huffs out a harsh breath, moving to get his tail back under the water, Erwin fascinated by the cool, blue shimmer that seems to make the soft waves glow.

"It is... very beautiful though," Erwin says after a moment of silence, looking back at Levi's face, wondering if he shouldn't have said it. He couldn't really help himself however. He likes telling Levi about things he likes about him, and this is rather new, at least to Erwin, so he felt Levi had to know. There's not any kind of noticeable reaction for a while though, Levi simply staring back at Erwin like he's trying to make sense of his words, or maybe wondering how dumb he is being, Erwin isn't sure.

But the moment ends eventually and finally, Levi reacts. Or rather, acts, moving his hands and fingers to tell Erwin, _That's the problem_.

"A problem?"

Is he bothered by it after all, Erwin wonders, looking at Levi's tail under the water another time, then back to his face. He doesn't seem very embarrassed or uncomfortable however, and it didn't seem to be a problem for him to point at his tail numerous times to have Erwin notice either. So it has to be something else.

"Why?" Erwin asks, but again, it seems Levi doesn't find the right way to say it. He ponders for a moment, brows drawn tightly, before asking a question Erwin has to think about for a long moment.

_Have you ever seen a colourful fish?_

The question seems easy enough to answer. Erwin's seen plenty of colourful fish, of course. Especially meeting Levi quite piqued his interest in all kinds of sea creatures. Of course Erwin never found any kind books or documentaries about Levi's kind, but that never surprised him.

"Of course I have," Erwin finally says, trying not to get too distracted, rather thinking about why Levi would ask a question like this in the first place. It takes him a moment, but finally, it clicks.

"Oh."

Erwin exhales a breath, still uncertain and suddenly embarrassed about what Levi might be trying to tell him here. It almost makes sense now though. Erwin after all, isn't the only one growing up here. And while he finds hairs growing on all kinds of parts of his body, Levi... well, has a shiny tail.

"You mean..." Erwin pauses to clear his throat, almost too embarrassed to ask. "Your tail is... attracting women?"

There's a pause, a pause that makes Erwin feel like he's a fool who got it all wrong after all. Maybe he missed something, mixed something up, but when Levi finally nods, he's not sure if he should feel relieved.

"Oh," Erwin breathes out again, uncertain what else to say. Truth be told, he's never really thought about it like this. Of course he's wondered when he started to change in a similar way maybe. When he started 'growing up'. But he never thought about asking Levi about it, not really. They never even talked about it. Erwin just always assumed it somehow wouldn't be an issue, though of course that was stupid. Reproduction is a part of life, and Levi's kind is no exception.

While Erwin gets lost in his thoughts, he barely senses Levi moving. When he does however, he automatically looks at him and is if Levi is afraid he'll look away again just as quickly, he starts moving his hands.

_I don't like it._

It reminds Erwin how they even got to the topic, the fact that Levi's been hiding here. And now the reason seems incredibly obvious, then again, maybe it doesn't.

"Why not?" Erwin asks then, feeling a little guilty when Levi scowls in return. He gives a simple enough answer however, pointing at Erwin, and nothing more.

Erwin feels his face getting hot, an embarrassed laugh parting his lips before he looks away. And he realises, he and Levi never really talked about what they're having either. At first it was maybe a simple curiosity, but Erwin can't deny he's grown so incredibly fond of Levi that it sometimes hurts. Especially when they can't see each other for months at a time. And much like Levi it seems, Erwin has never taken any real interest in anyone else. Surely there are enough girls ogling him and suddenly Erwin understands very well why Levi chose to hide. If only he could stay here with him forever.

A cool hand against his cheek startles Erwin. He looks up again, right into Levi's face, his body suddenly very close again with his hand pressed against Erwin's skin. It feels nice there, so Erwin smiles a little, wondering if they can ever figure this out. But the thought doesn't seem to trouble Levi at the moment, his eyes falling to Erwin's lips for a moment before he looks back into his eyes, tilting his head just slightly as if to ask for permission. Not that he ever has to. But when Erwin moves to meet Levi half-way like before, he slips on the wet stones under his hands and falls head first into the water.

Levi's reaction isn't quick enough to keep Erwin from falling, but his body Erwin basically falls on serves its purpose to prevent Erwin's head from hitting any stones. And afterwards Levi is quick to pull Erwin back up, almost quicker than he fell. He looks worried for a moment, eyes wide when his hands go immediately to touch Erwin's head for any kind of injury. Luckily there is none and after the moment of shock, Erwin simply starts laughing.

Levi starts looking at him like he's gone mad, maybe even more worried than before, continuously patting and brushing at Erwin's head like he wants to check if anything _inside_ broke, which finally makes Erwin raise his hands to stop him.

"Levi please, I'm okay," he assures, his laughter slowly subsiding. "Just wet."

That seems to be enough for Levi, as well as the fact that he obviously found no injury. He snorts, but doesn't seem able to keep himself from grinning back at Erwin. It's a twitch of his lips, the right corner raising ever so slightly, but Erwin pulls him close for a kiss before it even really starts. Levi seems to have no objection, returning the soft movement quickly and smoothly, running a hand through Erwin's wet hair.

It's a wonderful moment that repeats itself a few times before Erwin manages to keep his lips to himself, smiling at Levi because he'll simply never stop being amazed by him. And Levi is smiling back in his own cute way, a hand still in Erwin's hair, feeling out the wet strands. But in the end, Levi knows it's not like Erwin really belongs in the water like he does, pulling away to ask him if he's cold. Erwin honestly wants to roll his eyes at the question, but of course he knows Levi and it's really sweet that he would worry about something like this. So Erwin simply shakes his head, not even lying. The only thing he's a little bothered by is the uncomfortable feeling of wet clothes against his skin, but he's not overly worried about that.

"I'm fine," Erwin says to reassure Levi some more, smiling. "I meant to go swimming anyway."

Erwin gets shoved for that answer, though it's a rather gentle, playful gesture and Levi is already starting to smile again. It makes Erwin want to kiss him, but this time, he lets that smile bloom, realising yet another time how much he's missed this. Being with Levi, has been Erwin's favourite thing to do for years now, and whenever they can't meet, it just makes him feel sad and lonely. But when he's back here, with him, it always feels like it's worth it.

While thinking about it, and rethinking the conversation they just had, Erwin realises, he's never really told Levi this. Of course they miss each other, they always say that, but it doesn't really feel like enough any more. Erwin more than misses Levi. And maybe, Levi is feeling the same way. Maybe, they were just about to tell each other that, but it seems the moment is over, and now it feels sort of awkward.

The sound of splashing water makes Erwin look up, eyes refocusing when he was so deep in thought for a moment, barely catching Levi reach out for him before he feels that cool hand against his cheek. Levi's eyes are questioning, his soft core when he's probably still worried if Erwin is alright. But Erwin doesn't think he could ever not be with Levi, so he carefully raises his own hand to cover Levi's with it, smiling to try and let him now.

It's not that easy however, of course not. Levi can't read Erwin's mind, as Erwin can't read Levi's. This is why they spent so much time figuring out a way to talk. And maybe it's about time they do.

"You know Levi," Erwin starts, not exactly sure what he wants to say, neither how he's supposed to say it, but he figures he has to start somewhere. And while they were interrupted before, Erwin supposes he can just continue where they left off anyway.

"I kind of feel the same way-" Erwin pauses, unsure if he's being too vague and then deciding too, the words don't quite say what he wants them to. "No, actually, I really do. I get it."

Levi seems a little confused for a moment, brows knitting. But he must remember what he just told Erwin, and there's nothing else they've really talked about so far today. Still, Erwin feels like he has to point it out more clearly, though, he's feeling a bit too shy to say it as bluntly as he can think it.

"I mean," he mumbles instead, considering the words for another moment before saying them. "Girls are kinda... scary."

It's not the best way to put it, not the best thing to say. But Erwin can't think of another way in that moment and he's not sure he wants to. He can already feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, proving that all of this is something entirely new to him no matter how many times he's kissed Levi. He always tried to push it away as something he could think about at another time. Because they were young. And while they still are now, things _are_ changing. They _are_ growing up. They have been for a while, only, Erwin thought it didn't really matter. But it really does.

His friends started going out ages ago, experiencing what Erwin's been shying away from ever since that one date he went on, feeling so terribly guilty afterwards when thinking about Levi. He meant to talk to him then, but he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Maybe, a part of him just assumed things like that didn't really matter to him. Then again, they are not that different after all.

"I mean, I can't really hide in a cave from them," Erwin adds, trying a laugh to make things less awkward, though it probably just does the opposite. "But... if I could, I might."

Levi is quiet for a while, visibly pondering, maybe thinking along the same lines Erwin just did. And then he pulls his hand back, slowly and carefully, to ask the obvious question; _Why?_

For a moment, Erwin thinks it's a stupid question. Not stupid dumb, but stupid because the answer is so obvious. Though when he rethinks it, he realises, Levi might've thought the same thing when he asked him earlier. And while Erwin could easily say it out loud, he decides to do what Levi did, raising a finger to point at him.

Maybe it was too awkward, to weird, dumb, because for a moment, Levi simply doesn't do anything. He just kind of floats there in the water, staring at Erwin's finger till he puts it down, then keeps staring at his chest, or maybe nowhere. When he finally does react however, Erwin sees a little blush on his face, something he didn't quite expect, but appreciates anyway. And for some reason, it puts things together, for a moment. And for a moment, Erwin forgets to be shy.

"I really like you Levi," is what he says, the words he meant to have said forever ago, only didn't, couldn't. But it feels good to get them out there, to tell Levi, to start letting him know he's more than just a friend he likes to kiss. And maybe, that's just what they needed to break the ice, because Levi answers quickly.

_I really like you too._

The words are enough to make Erwin smile, grin even, his heart beating just a little bit faster. And while there are still so many thing to talk about, so many things to say, Erwin can't help but pull Levi close to finally kiss him again. And then it doesn't matter anyway, because that kiss, no matter how cheesy it sounds, says more than a thousand words.

It's the way Levi clings to him, cool hands grabbing at Erwin's wet shirt, the taste of salt on their tongues and how Erwin can feel Levi's tail brushing against his legs. It feels surreal like this somehow, the fact that Levi is what he is, that they're so alike, yet couldn't be more different. But this, is something they can do anyway. And there's a lot more they can do, Erwin realises.

It's a sudden impulse, the heat of the moment, maybe because of what they just said, but the kiss is so different from all the ones they've shared before. It feels hotter, more intimate, somewhat desperate even. And it's bold too, though, that has little to do with the actual kissing.

It's Levi's hands, rubbing at Erwin's shoulders, his fingers pressing against his chest, his stomach. And while Erwin is still wearing a shirt, even if wet, he suddenly feels naked under Levi's touch. Or maybe, he just wants to be. And maybe, Levi wants the same thing, if the way his fingers sneak under the wet fabric are any kind of indication.

Being touched like this, feels a little strange to Erwin, Levi's fingers warmer than they've ever felt before. And while Erwin ponders on the why, because part of him is still trying to be shy about this, Levi discovers the hairs growing around Erwin's navel.

His reaction, is almost too cute. One second he's kissing Erwin like there's no tomorrow, and suddenly he stops. He just stops, instead focusing on what his fingers are feeling, something Erwin used to find strange as well. But he's gotten used to it by now.

When Levi doesn't continue the kiss, Erwin carefully starts pulling away, wondering why this seems to be such a fascinating thing for Levi. Erwin is almost certain he's seen it before after all, though when he glances down at Levi, he realises, there's no hair on Levi's chest, or his stomach, or his anywhere really aside from his head.

Truth be told, it's something Erwin never noticed before. Though of course, it's not like he was thinking about it. And it hasn't been _that_ long for him either. But now that he does think about it, he realises, it's something Levi might've never really seen. He is quite human, but there are a lot of things that make him so much different from Erwin and everyone else he knows. Maybe, this is just another one of those things. Though, that possible fact, raises another question in Erwin's head, one that makes him feel weird again and probably more self-conscious than it should.

"Does that bother you?" Erwin asks, without really meaning to. Maybe their sudden honest-talk is working a little too well. Though in fact, Levi doesn't seem overly bothered by what he's feeling. He seems rather fascinated by it, but that doesn't really mean anything since Erwin still has no way of reading Levi's thoughts.

The answer comes however, after a moment of silence where Levi probably only just realised what he's been doing. He's blushing again, if Erwin isn't mistaken, though shakes his head quite vigorously to let Erwin know it does, in fact, not bother him.

It seems like he wants to say more on the subject too, but while Erwin can just talk away with his mouth, Levi would have to use his hands, which are still very much touching Erwin's skin and it doesn't seem like Levi wants to stop. So for a moment, he just stares at Erwin, maybe hoping he'll understand whatever it is that is going through his head, but obviously, Erwin doesn't. He doesn't know what Levi wants to tell him, neither does he know what else to say himself, so he just stares back.

Just before things can turn awkward, Levi glances down at Erwin's chest, back up, only to glance down again with his hands brushing up just a little higher. It's a rather subtle gesture, but it gets Erwin's brain working anyway, a sudden nervous clump in his throat when he prays he isn't misunderstanding this.

"Do you- Should I... take it off?"

There's a short silence, Erwin's heart hammering in his chest when Levi hesitates, maybe rethinking whatever it was he had on his mind before, or maybe he's wondering why in the world Erwin would ask such a stupid question. But he doesn't pull away to tell Erwin he's all wrong, he doesn't shake his head, he doesn't even frown. All he does, in the end, is nod.

It's an almost awkward nod somehow, Levi raising his chin slowly only to jerk it back down quickly, almost causing Erwin to have doubts about the meaning of the movement. But the hands that are still firmly pressed against Erwin's stomach, feel like enough of an answer.

Levi doesn't remove his hands from Erwin's skin, which makes the whole process of taking his shirt off a little awkward for Erwin. He's trying not to pull away, which ends up being a lot harder than he thought when he feels his whole body almost too stiff suddenly. But he makes it work, somehow, getting the wet fabric off to toss it away behind his back, hoping it lands on the stones instead of the water.

Truth be told, Erwin doesn't really care about that, but he has to keep his mind occupied somehow, because Levi's eyes are now on his torso, the intense gaze practically staring holes into Erwin, which is more than enough to make him blush.

Of course it's not like Levi hasn't seen this before. Erwin has always liked being in the water, swimming, especially with Levi, even if they can't go very far. And obviously, Erwin doesn't swim fully dressed, though the fact is, Levi never downright _stared_ at him like this.

And he never touched him like this either.

Erwin feels the gentle coldness of Levi's fingers slipping over his skin easily, following the shape of it, lingering just a little longer where hairs are growing. It makes Erwin want to ask Levi about it, but he really doesn't want him to stop now, so he decides to save the question for later, for now, just focusing on how nice Levi's touch feels.

It's almost surprising, which in turn, is ridiculous when Erwin really thinks about it, because he's always enjoyed being with Levi. Being close to him. And while he never really imagined being touched like this by him, well, it seems only logical it would feel good. Maybe, it's starting to feel a little _too_ good.

When Erwin opens his mouth to say something after all, anything really to get his heartbeat to calm, Levi's eyes snap up, almost as if he can sense Erwin wants to say something. Or so Erwin thinks for a moment, the moment before Levi takes Erwin's parted lips as an invitation for another kiss.

The kiss doesn't help Erwin's heartbeat to slow down at all, rather the opposite, blood rushing through his ears when all he can feel is Levi all over him, tasting salt in his mouth when Levi's tongue slips past his lips. But he would be lying if he said he didn't like it.

In fact, Erwin likes it so much he suddenly has the very strong urge to touch Levi too, an urge he can't quite seem to resist. He does hesitate, though the moment is so short to Erwin it feels like it never even happened. He's not entirely sure he even really _decided_ to touch Levi, his hands are just suddenly on his skin, wrapping around Levi's waist to pull him a little closer, curious fingers sliding over the lone scales scattered along the small of Levi's back.

Levi's reaction seems small, but significant. He slows the kiss for a moment, almost stopping, Erwin fearing he might pull away because it's too much, but in the end, he just huffs into Erwin's mouth, sliding his own hands over Erwin's sides to his back to bring him a little closer when he picks up the kiss right where he left off.

It feels almost too easy, Erwin thinks, the way they're touching, holding onto each other like this, the kiss wet and messy and entirely too desperate, yet he can't quite bring himself to care. The only thing he thinks about for a moment is the question of why they haven't done this before, when it's just so easy.

The thought is cut short however when Levi eases out of the kiss, his lips touching Erwin's lazily a few times, almost as if he's trying to get his attention back. It makes Erwin worry he drifted off too far while thinking, but then he realises, Levi is simply continuing to explore. Only this time it's not with his hands, but with his lips.

The first kiss feels off, like Levi simply missed in the heat of the moment when his lips touch the corner of Erwin's mouth, but from there he doesn't go back, only moving further away to kiss at Erwin's chin and his jaw, testing out the skin carefully, but with a determination that makes Erwin's heart flutter in his chest.

He sighs out to tell Levi he likes it, tipping his head ever so slightly to make more room for him to explore, his fingers still lazy on Levi's body, still feeling out the scales, though Erwin doesn't feel quite bold enough to touch his tail for real just yet. The sensation is fascinating nevertheless. For some reason, Erwin expected Levi's scales to be sharp and rough, the way they look shining in the light, almost a little dangerous, a sort of armour. But instead, they feel rather soft, almost slippery when Erwin runs his fingers over them. It makes Levi seem a little more vulnerable maybe, a little more human when, in reality, he's just as naked without clothes as Erwin is. And then Levi reminds him, that he's not quite as helpless as Erwin was thinking there for a moment.

It's the sharpness of his teeth that Erwin feels grazing against his neck, a stark contrast to the soft warmth of his lips, yet thrilling nonetheless. They are predators after all, both in a sense, though Levi's world is still far away from Erwin's. It almost gives Erwin a reason to wonder again, but his thoughts aren't quite able to drift any more, not when he feels goosebumps rising at the back of his neck to Levi's bold touch, the way his tongue starts sliding over Erwin's neck, sharp teeth prickling at the sensitive skin. It almost feels as if he might bite down any second, but the pain never comes, no matter how much Erwin suddenly wants a little bit of it.

It's thrilling somehow, the vague realisation of how different they really are like this, the divergence so obvious with their bodies so close, a direct contrast. And still, Erwin couldn't want anything or anyone for that matter, any more than he wants this, than he wants Levi. And that realisation is enough for Erwin to take it one step further, letting his hands fall to touch Levi's tail now, presumably where Erwin would have his hands on his ass now, if he was entirely human.

Levi reacts to the touch with something that almost sounds like a groan huffed against Erwin's neck, a strange, almost animalistic sound Erwin has never heard him make before. Not that he's heard many sounds from Levi in all those years. It just doesn't really work that way, for some reason. But that sound, was definitely real, and it definitely came from Levi.

But again, Erwin doesn't have too much time thinking about it, because suddenly he feels the pain he was expecting before. Maybe it's an exaggeration to call it pain, but there's definitely a light twinge when Levi's teeth touch his flesh with a little more pressure, a soft bite that sends a shiver down Erwin's spine.

In response to the quite intense feeling, Erwin gasps, his grip tightening when he pulls Levi's body closer to his own yet, their hips touching, only to realise, this is obviously doing a lot more to the both of them than Erwin anticipated.

He was so focused on just feeling everything Levi is doing to him, he hardly even noticed that heat pooling in his stomach, but now he can definitely feel it, pressed tightly against Levi's body. And Erwin can feel something pressing against him too, unusually hot from what he's used to concerning Levi, slippery to say the least, and while that might only be the water, Erwin finds it hard to identify what it is because of the quite unusual shape.

Levi inhales a sharp breath to the sudden sensation, definitely feeling it too, pausing, just like Erwin, maybe because it feels as unusual to him as it does to Erwin. And then he reels, or tries to, almost flinching, maybe some sort of realisation of what's happening hitting him, but Erwin is still holding him tight, even more so now after Levi started moving, somewhat afraid suddenly he might just vanish and start hiding from him as well.

"Levi," Erwin says quickly, almost gasping, only realising now how fast his breathing, how hard his heart is still hammering in his chest. And while he expected Levi to coil, try to get away after all, surprisingly, all he does, is respond to Erwin's call.

He only backs away enough to look at Erwin's face, is eyes brighter than Erwin thinks he's ever seen them, all those words he can't say trying to shine through. But it's not only that, there's also heat in those eyes, next to reluctance and the embarrassment Levi's flushed cheeks tell. It's a rather endearing sight, captivating really when Erwin finds himself unable to figure out what to say for a moment.

Truth be told, Erwin is not quite as innocent as he sometimes likes to believe. Because while his friends have been going out, dating girls, he's been thinking about Levi. And not all of these thoughts have been decent. Of course Erwin never knew what to expect, what could possibly lie beneath Levi's calm manner. In truth, for a while, he was quite certain something like this couldn't possibly work between them, ever, but now he feels like he's already been proven wrong.

Still, this doesn't make any of this any easier. Erwin could tell Levi for hours about all those times he's thought about him like this, sometimes even touching himself to a fantasy he thought would never come true. But it feels like too much, too overwhelming, and it would miss the point of what's happening right now entirely.

"Ah..." Erwin starts, his voice stuck in his throat when he feels his cheeks burning up. And he can think of a million things to say, though only before realising that, after Levi's reaction, there's only one thing he's supposed to say.

"Should we stop?"

Erwin doesn't want to, he can't lie. Not now. But, he doesn't want to do anything Levi isn't comfortable with. And no matter what's been happening till now, maybe Levi changed his mind. Maybe he wasn't thinking, or maybe he never meant to take it this far. Erwin never thought they'd get this far, ever, so, who's to say Levi did? And while it seems hard for them to discuss all of this in length, this is an easy enough thing to ask, and the answer Levi has to give is just as easy.

In all honesty, Erwin was expecting Levi to nod, to end this now and... Erwin isn't sure what's supposed to come after that, but he never gets to find out, because after a moment of silent thinking on Levi's part, he actually shakes his head.

It's a very slow but deliberate movement, Levi's cheeks still tinted with embarrassment, yet his eyes never stray from Erwin's. It's like he's telling Erwin he did nothing wrong, something Erwin hadn't even realised he was suddenly worrying about. But he feels the relief now, a little smile tugging at his lips, though it does little to ease his own embarrassment. And truth be told, he's not entirely sure how to continue from here on either. Erwin has never done anything like this before after all. And it doesn't help that, well, Levi isn't entirely someone Erwin can google how to have sex with. If, this is even where this is going.

In theory, of course, Erwin is not unfamiliar with the subject. Even if they could, which Erwin isn't entirely sure about, they don't have to go all the way, but, either way, Erwin isn't sure how to work this. He hasn't so much as dared to even look down between them, no matter his curiosity. But, as usual, while Erwin is busy overthinking things, Levi is already one step ahead of him.

His movements are slow, but he is moving, trying to continue when he moves his hands back over Erwin's skin, down his back to cup his cheeks, much like Erwin did to him before, though Levi doesn't _really_ have cheeks in that sense. Still, it's something, something that gets Erwin out of overthinking all of this, instead focusing on Levi, on what he's doing, his eyes that seem to study Erwin's for a reaction of some sort.

"This..." Erwin mumbles after a moment of consideration, noting that, unlike Levi, in a way, he's not yet entirely naked. It seems kind of unfair, and also, a little bit unwanted on Erwin's part.

"I can take it off too..."

It sounds silly in Erwin's own ears, but he's not sure how else to put it. He's not even sure he and Levi have ever talked about the purpose of clothing, and the fact that, well, Erwin has _always_ been wearing clothes, even when he took some off. Maybe the concept sounds strange when Erwin thinks about it like this, trying to view it the way Levi might, though maybe he's managed to figure that out all by himself. He doesn't seem surprised by the words or anything, just moves his fingers about the fabric of the trousers Erwin is still wearing, noting their existence before he nods.

It's a quick answer, almost a little too quick when Erwin feels himself getting embarrassed all over again, still aware that he's hard and about to put that on full display in front of Levi. For some reason, Erwin doubts he'll be too shy to look, too curious maybe, and Erwin always thought he was the truly curious one. But in the end, that doesn't change the fact that Erwin is getting more and more excited too, really feeling like he wants to do this, even without knowing what _this_ will even be.

"Okay," Erwin says after that moment of hesitance, keeping his eyes locked with Levi's when he brings his hands between them to start working his trousers open. It's a little more trouble than Erwin would've thought, though in the end the fabric falls almost too easily in the water. Erwin sheds every last bit of it he has on him, figuring there's no reason not to any more, or ever probably. It's almost a little unfair he got to hide like this any way, but it doesn't really seem like Levi was minding too much. And as Erwin expected, he's not being shy now either, his eyes dropping the second Erwin is done abandoning his clothes, gazing through the rippling water.

Maybe he can't actually see that much, Erwin realises when his gaze automatically follows. The water is clear, but they are still in it, moving, making the water move with them, so all Erwin can see down there is a blur of their bodies, his legs, Levi's tail. He can't make out what he looks like down there at all.

When Levi huffs, Erwin looks back up to his face, noticing the frown on his face while he's still staring down, maybe realising what Erwin just realised. But unlike Erwin, Levi seems completely unaffected by any kind of shyness now and since he can't see with his eyes, he just decides to put his hands to use.

Erwin flinches with the sudden contact, the feeling of someone that isn't him touching him there. And while he can't deny he's thought about it at one point, he didn't really expect it to feel like this. He didn't expect Levi to look so surprised and fascinated and he didn't expect him to touch him so thoroughly, rather for the purpose of feeling him than making Erwin feel anything. He does feel something anyway, a surprised gasp parting his lips when Levi first touches him, and then a moan when he doesn't stop.

The sound does make Levi stop for a moment, glancing back up at Erwin's face, curious when he bites at his lower lip and tries to reenact his movement from before. Erwin only gasps this time, feeling even more embarrassed when Levi is looking at him like this, though he's quite sure is embarrassment is already starting to lose. After all this is a first for Erwin, and having someone else- Levi on top of that, touch him like this, is more than overwhelming. And a lot more pleasurable than Erwin would've thought.

He's not entirely sure how Levi is feeling about this, what he's thinking about while doing what he's doing, but Erwin can't help but feel he's enjoying it. The way he's looking at Erwin now, his gaze darting back and forth between Erwin's eyes and his lips when his hand continues grabbing at him, stroking carefully. It feels strange in all the best ways and Erwin isn't sure what to do with it, so he bites at his lower lip to stifle the sounds threatening to break free. Something Levi doesn't seem to appreciate very much, if the furrow between his brows when his eyes catch on Erwin's lip is any indication.

Levi huffs in response, a somewhat low sound that's just air despite the slight bob of Levi's throat. And then he reaches out with the hand not on Erwin's dick, salty water dripping down Erwin's chin when Levi presses a thumb against his lips. Erwin parts them in surprise, moaning around Levi's thumb when he gives his cock a generous stroke with his other hand and Erwin realises, it's Levi telling him to let his voice out. He wants to hear it and while the thought is flattering, Erwin flushes hard with it anyway. He never really thought about something like this, but now that he does, he wonders if Levi always liked the sound of his voice, or if this is just something connected to what they're doing.

"Levi," Erwin sighs out, deciding it doesn't really matter when he grabs at Levi's nape to pull him closer, trying to kiss him, which, in the end, doesn't work as smoothly as Erwin wanted it to. Levi's hand is simply still in the way, the thumb that's still halfway in Erwin's mouth.

"Sorry," Erwin mutters, chuckling now rather than getting more embarrassed because he figures he really has no reason to any more. He's still not sure how to work this, or if he's even correct assuming something more than curious touches will happen, but, whatever this turns out to be, he can't deny he wants it. And he doesn't really want to stand in his own way and let Levi do all the work. So after a moment of readjusting, Levi pulling the hand from Erwin's face to grant him that kiss after all, Erwin places a hand on Levi's chest, moving it down towards his stomach carefully.

"May I?" he asks, not sure if he wants to take Levi by surprise the way he did to him. He didn't _really_ mind in the end, but it seems like the right thing to do to ask. Something Levi might not entirely understand because he frowns at Erwin like he's mad at him for asking such a stupid thing before he nods. It's one of those many times where Erwin wishes Levi could just talk to him, tell him what he's thinking and how he's feeling, but they always managed with simple questions, so Erwin takes the simple answer and moves on.

He's never really touched Levi like this before, the feeling of his scales merging with his skin still strange to Erwin, but not unpleasant. They feel soft and smooth in the front too, muscles working underneath when Levi keeps moving his tail ever so slightly to stay afloat.

It's something Erwin thinks about because he's nervous, but he can't focus on it for long, not when he feels something he certainly hasn't touched or even seen on Levi before. And it's really no surprise that Levi was so eager to feel out Erwin's cock, because if this is what Levi's feels like, they're more than a world apart.

Erwin flushes with the simple sensation of it brushing against his arm, or his arm brushing against it, Erwin isn't sure. But he does feel something, something his curious fingers find a moment later. Levi exhales a silent gasp to the touch, breathing it against Erwin's skin when he drops his head against his shoulder. It makes Erwin sense the temperature of his body again, something he can feel against his fingers too when he moves them to explore the shape of Levi's cock. It's not like Erwin's, slicker somehow, _wet_ , though, that might just be the water around them, Erwin can't tell. Not that he really cares though. Maybe he doesn't even really care about how different they are, the fact that Levi's cock doesn't even really have a head like Erwin's, but rather ends in a smooth curve like a thick vine, the fact that it's not standing straight against his stomach either. It's something Erwin notices, takes in, but he can't help but feel Levi shiver against him, the quiet huffs he keeps breathing against his shoulder. That he's stopped touching Erwin, both of his hands clinging to his shoulders now, almost as if the feeling is entirely new to him.

It's intriguing as it is exciting and Erwin presses his free hand against the small of Levi's back, feeling out the scattered scales, the twitching muscles underneath when he starts stroking him, rather than feeling him out. It's a bit awkward at first, the curving shape making it difficult for Erwin to find the proper way to move his hand, but he gets the hang of it, his movements slow but deliberate, Levi shaking in his arms.

"Is this alright?" Erwin asks finally, just to make sure he's not doing it wrong after all, but Levi isn't really in any position to answer him properly. He does however, react to the words, huffing against Erwin's shoulder before he presses his lips back against his skin. The sensation of Levi's tongue sneaking back out to lick at him is enough to make Erwin shiver too, his grip on Levi tightening when he feels his teeth grazing over his skin. He expects him to bite again and he does feel the slight twinge when Levi stops to nibble at his neck, but unlike Erwin thought, he doesn't linger. Instead, Erwin feels the press of Levi's lips returning to his own mouth, a sloppy kiss that's more salt and harsh breathing than anything else, but Erwin enjoys it anyway.

He also enjoys the way Levi is looking at him afterwards, eyes heavy and hooded, almost sparkling with something that seems so entirely new to him. It's an endearing sight, but also something Erwin feels somewhere low in his belly, the realisation that Levi is no longer touching him striking Erwin as a little sad now. But he can't deny the satisfaction of seeing Levi's eyes flutter when he keeps stroking his cock, the way his lips part with Erwin's thumb brushing up towards the tip. And for all Erwin cares, he could keep doing this the whole day, but Erwin knows Levi better than to assume he's going to just let it happen, so it doesn't surprise Erwin when Levi moves a hand to grab at Erwin's arm, shaking hard like he has to put an effort into stopping him, but doing so nevertheless.

Again, Erwin wishes Levi could tell him what it is that he wants instead, but the thought doesn't seem to bother Levi much. He's used to _showing_ Erwin what he wants rather than telling him after all, so Erwin lets Levi guide him in the water, pushing back till his legs hit some stone. Levi pushes him gently, so Erwin shuffles back to sit in the water rather than needing to try hard to stay afloat. It's not something he has to do every day all day longer after all and it's endearing to realise Levi is considering that even now. But it doesn't seem to be the only purpose of them moving it seems, not when Levi comes closer, using his arms to brace himself against the stones rather than his tail to keep the position, staring at Erwin like there's something he wants to ask him, but can't.

In the end, Levi adjust his position again, his tail drawing small waves on the water when he pulls one of his hands back to press it against Erwin's stomach. He finds Erwin's navel quickly, touching it like he's searching for something before he pulls the hand back to touch his own body instead, frowning like there's something wrong. It's an almost comical sight, but Erwin can't help but want to help Levi to achieve whatever he's trying to do.

"What?" he asks him, reaching out for Levi's hand that's now busy looking for something else on Erwin's body, though he doesn't seem to have found it just yet. "What is it?"

Levi stares at him for a moment, brows still furrowed in confusion before he licks at his lips. He hesitates, like he's not ready to pull back, but in the end he seems to realise he's not getting anywhere alone, so he pulls back to use his hands, forming a single word Erwin's purpose doesn't quite get.

_Hole_. Levi tells him, like it's explanation enough. Is he talking about his navel, Erwin wonders, though Levi has one too, so that can't be something he's unfamiliar with.

_Where?_ Levi adds, putting a hand back on Erwin's body, brushing down his thighs like he's expecting to find something there. But of course Erwin doesn't have a hole anywhere in his legs. What does that even mean?

"What are you talking about?" Erwin asks him, hoping Levi can explain further, but before he even really finishes his question, something dawns on him. He never gave it a thought before, of course, but now when he thinks about what they're doing and what he generally knows about sex, well, the fact is, that there's always a _hole_ to stick something in. And it's not like Levi's kind as any sort of legs to spread...

"Oh," Erwin breathes out with the thought, flushing a little when he starts thinking about all the possible place for, well, Levi's _hole_ to be. And the thought that, maybe, all Levi knows about things like this is, well, the act involving penetration. They really are worlds apart after all.

"You... want to put it in?" Erwin still asks, just to make sure he's not jumping to conclusions, but as he expected, Levi nods. For a moment, Erwin wonders if now would be the right time to tell Levi there are plenty of other things for them to do, but he's not even sure he'd be satisfied with that now that he knows Levi _does_ want to go all the way. Maybe it's all he knows to do, but that doesn't really change anything for Erwin. Because he kind of wants it too.

He never really pictured this to happen, not even when he really thought about it sometime late at night, but now he finds the thought more than intriguing and it's not like he doesn't know how this works. It's not like he's never put a finger in his ass just to see how it feels.

_Not bad_ , he remembers thinking, and then there was another finger and it really didn't feel bad at all. But that's not all there is to it. Levi's cock is not a finger or two, and neither of them has done something like this before.

"Oh," Erwin says again, just now able to react to Levi's honesty, to the fact that, they both want to do this, even without really knowing how it's supposed to work.

"Well," Erwin starts, swallowing, well aware of Levi's eyes on him. And while part of Erwin thinks this is something they should discuss first, he doesn't really want to bother. Not when they've already gotten this far. Besides, the thought of Levi actually putting it in, sounds far more satisfying to Erwin than simply jerking each other off. It would certainly do the trick and it wouldn't be unsatisfying per se, but... Erwin isn't even sure. Maybe he's just trying to search for excuses when he doesn't even need any. And yet, he feels he has to at least tell Levi they don't have to go all the way.

"You know," Erwin starts then, now wondering if Levi knows such a thing as masturbation. If he's ever done it before, if he knows there's another way. "We don't have to. I mean, there are other things we could do..."

The question is met with a worried gaze, hesitance that Erwin didn't want to cause, or even expected.

_You don't want to?_ Levi asks him, like he really thinks that's it. It makes Erwin feel dumb for even saying it, but it just seemed unfair.

"No no," he says quickly, shaking his head when he realises Levi might take that the wrong way too. "That's not what I meant. I'm just saying that... well, we could. If you wanted to. But, if you'd rather... go all the way I..."

Erwin didn't think the words would be so hard to say, still embarrassing even now, even when he already decided he didn't have anything to be embarrassed about. But it's not like this will get him, or them for that matter, anywhere. Besides, it would be truly unfair to dance around the subject when Levi is being so honest about what he wants to do.

"I don't mind," Erwin continues with that in mind, trying to sigh out the remains of his shame. "I mean, I'd like that..."

Levi tilts his head like he's not entirely satisfied with the answer, moving a little closer to put his hand back on Erwin's thick, gaze flickering to Erwin's chest for a moment before they catch his eyes. And while Levi isn't saying anything, Erwin feels like he understands he's being asked if this is really okay now.

"Yeah," Erwin breathes in response to the unspoken question, lips curling upwards ever so slightly when he realises how nervous this is making him. The thought of it always seemed easy, but to actually do it, really is something different.

"I want to Levi," Erwin adds, feeling the blush when he adjusts his position to grab for Levi's hand on his thigh, carefully starting to guide it. "I'm just nervous... I'm not sure how to do this."

Levi nods like he understands, leaning to press a kiss to Erwin's temple that feels like him saying that's alright. Erwin didn't feel like it wasn't, but it's still a nice gesture, calming his nervousness a little, just enough for him to guide Levi's hand between his legs, spreading them a little further in the process.

"Usually when two men do it," Erwin continues, trying to talk through the rest of his nervousness as wanting to explain to Levi that this might not work the way he thinks it will. "There's some... preparation needed. You... can't just put it in."

Levi tilts his head like he's not sure he understands, but he does find the muscle between Erwin's cheeks with Erwin's guiding hand. He's carefully about actually touching it, maybe Erwin's words in the back of his mind, the gentle press of a single finger against it enough to make Erwin shiver, but also apparently enough for Levi to understand what Erwin is trying to say.

He looks at him for a moment, part curious part worried, a second hand coming down to push one of Erwin's legs out of the way to make more room for his hand. But he's just touching Erwin carefully, despite Erwin thinking Levi could probably easily push one finger inside without it hurting too much. Erwin kind of wants him to, but he doesn't do it. Of course Erwin knows he basically told him he _can't_ and even now he's not sure how to explain this properly, but he doesn't want to stop either.

"There's... lube, usually," Erwin mumbles, quite certain Levi's never heard that word before. "It's uh... like, oil. Because... that part doesn't get wet on its own..."

It feels weird to say these things to Levi, Erwin can't deny it, but it's getting easier when Erwin realises that Levi is very focused on listening to him. He seems to really want to do this too, and he wants to do it right as far as Erwin can tell. But the situation still isn't as clear as Erwin hoped it would be, because Levi does know the word _wet_ and he also knows they're surrounded by water, which is, by every definition, wet. He points at it like he thinks he's found the solution, though it only lasts for a second because he knows Erwin to be smart enough to know that water is, indeed, wet.

"Water won't work," Erwin tells him despite being sure Levi's figured that out now. But he supposes that doesn't tell him what lube is, or oil, which Erwin isn't sure Levi knows either. And for a moment, it feels like they're back to the way the day started, unable to explain something they've never talked about before, but Erwin wouldn't be himself if he couldn't find a word to describe it.

"It needs to be... slick," he eventually decides to say, a spark of recognition crossing Levi's face like he definitely knows what to do with that word. But Erwin isn't sure that's going to bring them any closer to a solution, because he doubts something like lube exists underwater and he doesn't want to rub off the seaweed that makes the stones all slippery and put that somewhere near his ass. Of course he could always go back home and fetch the bottle from his night stand, but the thought of leaving now seems ridiculous, so maybe they can make do with something else for the time being... and next time, Erwin will be prepared.

That's what Erwin is thinking anyway, but it doesn't seem like Levi is. He does pull the hand from Erwin's ass, the shadow of it moving underwater, somewhere close to where Erwin sees the blur of Levi's cock. He twitches suddenly, lips parting when he peers down rather than looking at Erwin, maybe enjoying whatever he's doing, but apparently not enough to leave Erwin hanging.

It takes Erwin a moment, but the moment he feels Levi's fingers back on his skin he realises that one of his own hands has gotten all slick and slippery just a while ago, while he was stroking Levi's cock. And now Erwin feels that same kind of slickness against his ass with Levi's finger pressing against him. Erwin isn't sure if it's going to be enough, but when Levi catches his gaze again, clearly asking for permission now, Erwin nods anyway.

It's different, Erwin realises quickly, different from when he's touching himself. As he expected, Levi's first finger slips easily, even more so now all slicked up with something Erwin isn't sure he wants to think about too much now, not because he finds it disgusting, but rather because he's not sure he'll last to long if he keeps imagining it. But either way, it doesn't feel at all like Erwin expected it to feel. Levi's finger isn't his own though, the shape and size quite different as are his movements. Erwin doesn't know which way he's going to move next, maybe wriggle his finger, or push in deeper? And somehow, that makes it so much better than when Erwin does it himself. He always knows what he's doing next then, always anticipating the way it's going to make him feel, but Levi has his own way of doing this, and he's not being shy either.

Erwin didn't expect him to be, but he did expect himself to be more prepared, less overwhelmed by all the sensations, but frankly, he isn't. He starts moaning way too quickly, shivering and trembling when the sounds only seem to encourage Levi, a second finger slipping past Erwin's muscle to feel him out from the inside.

Maybe Erwin should've expected it considering how it felt when Levi touched his cock, but he can't even bring himself to focus on it now, because while he thought it certainly wasn't _bad_ when he did this by himself, this, well, _this_ feel nothing short of amazing, honestly.

Without thinking much further ahead, Erwin concentrates on what he's feeling, not even really ashamed any more to moan when Levi's touch makes him feel especially good, reaching out for him instead. Their lips crash together rather than touching gently, the kiss sloppy with all the heavy breathing Erwin is doing, Levi not fully committed to it either with his fingers pushing in deeper.

They try for a moment anyway, lingering close with parted lips, but Erwin lets Levi go eventually, tipping his head back instead when he feels a third finger pressing against him.

"That's good," Erwin sighs out when Levi seems to hesitate, trembling all over when the third fingers slips then. It doesn't feel like more than Erwin tried out before, Levi's fingers slim and nimble, but it's still somewhat overwhelming, enough to make the muscles in Erwin's stomach tremble. He has half the mind to tell Levi to stop, just in case, but Erwin doesn't feel _that_ close with just that, not to mention he doesn't want Levi to stop at all. So he just moans, shivering again when Levi presses his lips to his exposed neck, kissing and licking at his skin, the movements of his hand getting more secure with every passing second.

It feels incredible enough for Erwin to wish Levi would never stop, but there is only so much he can take, especially considering Levi's reactions, the signs of his own want getting more obvious too. He's breathing hard against Erwin's skin again, biting at his neck with sharp but gentle teeth, the fingers on Erwin's thigh digging even deeper.

"Enough," Erwin tells him then, finally, though the words are still hard to say when it feels so good. "That's enough."

Levi pulls back with a huff that brushes Erwin's shoulder, his eyes dark with want now, a hot flush all over his body. The sight alone is enough to make Erwin shiver and he shifts, reaching down for the hand between his legs.

"Enough," Erwin says again, panting hard now. "Put it in."

The words come out as half order and half plea, lighting up Levi's eyes before he starts drawing his hand back carefully, fingers slipping out. It's not an unpleasant feeling, but the loss is making Erwin feel more needy than he thought it would, a sound leaving his throat that comes close to a whine. It should be embarrassing, but with the way Levi is looking at him like Erwin is all he ever wanted, Erwin just can't bring himself to feel anything but needy and horny, so he reaches for Levi instead, trying to get a hold of his body to pull him closer, but by the time he has his hands on his skin, he can already feel Levi's cock sliding over his skin.

It seems to twitch with the contact, almost curling about Erwin's skin, which feels strange, but not unpleasant, the difference in shape compared to Erwin's only more obvious now. But it's not off putting to Erwin at all, if anything, it only makes him more excited about this whole thing, even more needy to feel Levi inside him. Erwin certainly never expected things to go this way, but there's not an inch of him that would want this any differently now.

Erwin loses the thought a second later when Levi's lips are back on his, a proper kiss this time that eases some of Erwin's impatience, his hands starting to stroke Levi's skin rather than just trying to keep him close. He's not going anywhere after all.

When they pull away, Levi is smiling at Erwin, a soft look somewhat unusual to his face, but not unknown to Erwin. It suits him in this situation, with his cheeks flushed and his hair messy and his cock still hard against Erwin's skin. So Erwin smiles back, humming when he runs a hand through Levi's hair, calm enough to appreciate the moment.

"I never thought we'd do this," Erwin admits in that moment, sighing with more pleasure when he shifts just to feel Levi against him. "But I like it."

Levi nods in agreement, eyes sparkling when he leans in for another quick kiss before pulling back to adjust his position again, swaying in the water for a moment like he isn't sure how to work this with his hands busy holding Erwin's legs apart, giving him enough support to keep his hips relatively still too. It takes a moment for Erwin to catch on and when he does, he huffs out a little chuckle, wondering if they'll get better at this with time before he reaches out for Levi's cock.

It doesn't feel as unfamiliar as before, Erwin's hand gliding easily over the skin, holding it even when Levi's hips pull back sharply because he didn't expect it. He eases back however, breathing audibly when he watches Erwin's movements from above, letting Erwin guide him.

In the end, it does feel a little strange to feel Levi against him like this, the shape of his cock so unusual compared to anything Erwin's ever felt before like this, but he definitely doesn't dislike it.

"Move your hips," he tells Levi after a moment of appreciation, holding his cock against his own skin to prevent it from slipping away. It is quite slicker after all and Erwin is convinced now, that it's not only the water.

Levi does as he's told, tail flapping in the water when he pushes forward slowly, the tip of his cock finding it's way more easily than Erwin thought. Overall it slips in with way more easy than Erwin thought, the feeling new and unfamiliar and completely overwhelming when Levi doesn't even pause to give Erwin some time to adjust. He just pushes in all the way with one smooth movement, the shape of him clinging to Erwin's insides, the feeling hard to explain.

Erwin tips his head back with it though, inhaling a sharp breath through his teeth when his legs start shaking, a quiet curse slipping past his attention. The reaction is enough to make Levi pause now, or maybe it's what he's feeling on his part, but for a moment, nothing really happens. They just kind of hang in the air, breathing hard till the stillness makes Erwin feel like he's going to lose it.

"Levi," he says, muscles weak when he lifts his head, the movement barely quick enough for him to see Levi blinking his eyes open, though only half-way like the feeling is as overwhelming to him as it is to Erwin.

"You okay?" Erwin asks him then instead of telling him to move, reaching for one of Levi's hands that are still heavy on Erwin's legs, almost starting to push him down. The feeling eases with Erwin's touch, Levi nodding before he moves carefully, parting his lips when it still does more than Levi seems to have thought.

"Here," Erwin mutters, not even managing to say all the words he had in mind, but Levi understands anyway, leaning in for another kiss. It's slow and gentle, but still enough to spark the want in both of them, the feeling of Levi throbbing inside him, the taste of salt on his lips that Erwin finds hard to resist. His hips move before Erwin can do anything about it, grinding against Levi, desperate for some friction.

Levi makes a noise to the movement, a sound that seems to rattle in his throat, a spark of the voice Erwin never had the pleasure to hear. It's enough to make Erwin grind against him again, but Levi seems no longer able to hold still either, pulling back only to thrust back inside with a slow, but suspiciously deliberate movement. It makes Erwin wonder if this is all instinct, but he still doubts Levi has done something like this before, so he takes it, letting out his voice to tell Levi it feels good.

Truth be told, moving like this in the water is a little harder than Erwin thought and it takes them a moment to find the proper position, but then it works. They find a rhythm, something slow but rewarding, Levi's scales grazing at Erwin's cheeks with every other thrust, always enough to make him shiver. And while Levi seemed to have trouble manoeuvring before, he's gotten the hang of it now, his thrust smooth and gentle, one hand on Erwin's thigh, the other holding his weight after he leaned in to kiss at Erwin's neck.

It's a pleasant sensation, a soft hum at first, but the pleasure starts making their movements more erratic, a little faster when they get desperate for more. Erwin mumbles all the sweet words he knows in Levi's ear, making shiver and tremble, more sound falling out of his throat that Erwin can't help but want to hear all the time. There's something so satisfying about them, the fact that it almost feels as if Levi can finally tell him how he feels in his own voice. He's not using any words of course, but it's enough for Erwin, one of his hands rubbing at Levi's chest like he can tickle the words out that way, the other slipping over the gills twitching at Levi's neck because he seems especially sensitive there.

Despite the slow pace, Erwin can't stave off his orgasm forever. He feels the pleasure getting to him, the way Levi feels inside him, hot and slick in a way Erwin's never experienced before. And though he doesn't want to, he has to let go of Levi eventually, sliding the hand from his chest lower to touch himself instead, wondering if he's reading the signs of Levi getting close too right.

"I'm close," Erwin mutters, just in case Levi can't put his mind to it and though Levi can't tell him the same, the sound he makes in response seems to say it anyway. It's deep enough to make Erwin shiver, vibrating through both Levi's and his own chest, their movements gaining speed when it seems to become harder and harder to hold back.

They both seem to want to hold on for a while longer, longer than they actually can, but Erwin does feel the sudden jerk in Levi's movements, the fingers digging into Erwin's thigh when he bites down hard on his neck, his cock twitching inside Erwin when he comes. Erwin expected it, but he wasn't quite prepared for the intensity of it, his own bodies reaction. And while he thought he was certainly ready for his own release, it takes him by surprise now, shaking his whole body when he moans, almost whimpering with the rattling sounds Levi breathes against his neck.

Levi's hips keeps moving lazily for a few moments, his body shaking with exhaustion when he finally stops, his lips easing off Erwin's neck so he can rest his head against his chest instead. Erwin isn't sure what to do despite just kind of hanging there either, feeling the low satisfied hum deep inside his body. It lasts for a long moment, Erwin's heartbeat calming slowly, Levi shifting against him, pulling back when he starts getting soft. It doesn't really make Erwin feel like he wants to move just yet, but when Levi nudges at his chin he looks at him anyway, leaning in for that kiss Levi is silently begging for.

They still need more time to calm down after that, only shifting so Erwin can lie more comfortably with his head on Levi's shoulder so he doesn't drown, his eyes blinking at the end of Levi's tail that's poking out of the water. It really is quite beautiful. Erwin can't say he can blame the girls for chasing after Levi, but he can't deny he feels just a little smug about getting him instead of them. It's a selfish thought of course, Erwin never knew he was the type.

"Hey, Levi," he mutters eventually, the thoughts stirring up something else inside him, something he isn't sure how to ask, but wants to try to anyway.

Levi shifts to his words, just enough to look at Erwin, the relaxed satisfaction on his face enough to make Erwin hum.

"Hey," he repeats, glancing away when some nervousness makes him hesitate, but he really thinks it's about time they put this behind them. So Erwin pushes it away, reaching out for Levi's hand because he feels he can't say this without properly touching him, licking off the salty flavour all his kisses left on Erwin's lips.

"I... You know I, wouldn't want to do this with anyone but you," Erwin says then, after all not quite sure how to say what he wants to say. He's not entirely sure Levi would understands either, though maybe that's just this last bit of nervousness he can't quite seem to shake off. Levi on the other hand, seems a little more relaxed, nodding easily, though Erwin supposed that would make things easy for him too. But when Levi starts smiling on top of that, Erwin can't say he minds. This might not be the easiest thing to do, but Erwin wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"So," Erwin adds anyway, pursing his lips. "If those girls ever bother you again, you just tell them you've got someone already, yeah?"

Maybe the words sound more jealous than Erwin wanted them too, a little more selfish too, but Levi doesn't seem to mind. He seems to chuckle, if only Erwin could hear it, his lips twitching when he leans in close to brush Erwin's lips with his own. And that's really all Erwin needs to know that Levi wasn't intending on doing anything but that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what I'm still writing this what  
> on a side note I'm not for hairless Levi but it made sense in this scenario. Also I found the idea of him finding Erwin's body hair fascinating cute kay. I had way too many thoughts about this thing that's just supposed to be smut sorry  
> anyway  
> this was so hard to write I hate it, take this prompt away from me


End file.
